Kazoku
by karasu02
Summary: Au court d'un combat contre Madara, Naruto atterri dans un monde si familier mais au combien différent de celui d'où il venait.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma deuxième fic, elle n'est pas encore corrigé. La forme change un peut de la première mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Konoha était en feu, la guerre faisait rage. La moitié des bâtiments étaient détruit. Des ninjas jonchaient les rues, morts. On pouvait apercevoir sur eux des bandeau de Konoha, mais aussi d'Oto et Suna. Ce derniers étant devenu notre allier.

Moi, je me trouvais au milieu du village, avec comme seul habille des loques déchiré. Ma tenue d'Ambu n'avait guère fière allure. Les rare bouts de tissus qui avaient résisté, étaient tachés de rouge. La même couleur que le liquide qui s'écoulait lentement de mon corps, du sang, en grande partis, celui des adversaire que j'ai tué. La lame de mon katana, en était encore imprégner. Mes cheveux qui d'habitude sont blond, aujourd'hui, ont pris une teinte carmin. Seul mon masque étaient encore en un seul morceau, fissuré oui, mais il tenait bon.

J'était épuisé, la bataille durait depuis deux semaines. Étant le chef des Ambus, je n'ai guère eu le temps de me reposer. De part ma fonction et du faite que Tsunade ba-chan, était morte, suite à une précédente attaque qu'avait porté l'Akatsuki sur le village. À présent, je représentais l'autorité, le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha. Quelle ironie, moi qui autrefois était le dernier de la classe. En un ans à peine, j'étais passé du grade de genin à chef des unité des Ambus. La guerre contre l'Akatsuki, avait fait des ravages dans nos rang, c'était la quatrième attaque en six mois.

Konoha, n'avait actuellement plus de dirigeant à sa tête. Tsunade est tombé lors de la première attaque. Danzo en a profité pour reprendre le poste, grâce à certain partisans qui fessaient parti du le conseil. Mais il n'as pas fait long feu, lors de la deuxième attaque, il périt sans avoir pu profité du pouvoir. En quatre attaques tous mes amis étaient mort, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les pleurer. Il fallait penser aux prochaines bataille à venir.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus grand chose à protéger. Beaucoup de ninjas sont mort, les civils ce sont exilé dans d'autres villages et Konoha est pratiquement détruit. Je me bats pour honorer la mémoire des morts, tous ceux qui sont tombé pour Konoha, mais aussi par culpabilité. C'est de ma faute, ils sont venu dans ce village pour me chercher.

Ce combat pourrais être le dernier, en face il ne reste que des sous fifre et lui, Uchiwa Madara. Il ne me reste presque plus de chacra, Kyubi s'agite de plus en plus. Faut dire aussi qu'avec le temps, on a appris à faire connaissance. C'est un démon, il aime les carnages ça c'est sur, mais c'est aussi un bon sensei. Il a des connaisses incroyable, des justus à faire pâlir n'importe quel Kage. Il m'en à enseigner quels que uns, au départ plus pour sa survis, car elle dépend de moi. Mais maintenant il prend sont rôle d'instructeur à coeur et c'est aussi un bon moyen de passer le temps, quand tu est enfermer dans un excité tel que moi. Pour tout dire, je ne le suis plus temps que sa. Allez vous entraîner avec un démon millénaire et sadique, aussi rusé qu'intelligent et vous verrez si vous rester toujours le même. Enfin, son entraînement m'a quand même servi, si aujourd'hui je suis encore en vie et au poste que j'occupe, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui. J'arrive même à tenir tête au fondateur du clan Uchiwa. Un exploit en soit.

Sa fait plus de six heures qu'on se bas, enchaînent toutes sortes de techniques plus élaborer les une aux autres. Je suis à bout et lui il exécute des signes à une vitesse de dingue. Je vois son sharingan changer, je n'arrive même plus à lever un doigt, Kyubi reprend peu à peu le dessus, ne sachant plus quoi faire je lui laisse la place. À ce moment il termine sa technique et un énorme vortex se forme devant lui. Kyubi, à travers mon corps effectue des signes dont j'ignore leurs effets. Puis, c'est le noir complet, aucun son, ni aucune lumière que du vide. Je sens mon corps se faire aspiré. Quand je reprend conscience, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avais ouvert le crâne en deux. Des tonnes d'images s'imposaient devant mes yeux, clos par la douleur. Des souvenirs, je me voyais avec mes amis. Tout était différent, leur regards sur moi, mes actions, les missions que j'avais effectué. C'était bien moi, le seul problème était que je n'avais jamais vécue tous sa.

Quand la douleur commença à s'estomper, j'ouvrit lentement les yeux m'habituant à la luminosité. J'était dans une chambre, pas la mienne. En tournant la tête, un cadre photo retient mon attention. J'y était boudant en regardant Sa...Sasuke, je viens de reprendre une de mes vielle habitude, ma tête d'abruti. Non mais qu'est ce que je fais avec Sasuke, j'ai jamais pris cette photo. En la regardant plus attentivement, je m'aperçoit qu'il y à d'autres personnes, derrière lui, une femme vraiment très belle, brune et très mince. Un souvenir s'impose à moi, elle qui fait le petit déjeuner et moi qui la regarde, un sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Reprenant mon inspection à droite se trouve Itachi et en prime il sourit. Pas ce sourire sadique qu'il faisait, mais un vrais sourire joyeux. Mais le plus étonnant, (si il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de plus étonnant qu'un Itachi souriant sur la même photo que Sasuke) c'est cette main sur mon épaule, elle appartenais au Yondaime, mon père.

Plein d'image me reviens en mémoire, moi et lui en entraînement, ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Son mariage quand j'avais dix avec cette sublime femme sur la photo, la mère de Sasuke. Une famille, j'en ai toujours rêver. Peut être pas exactement de cette manière, qui voudrait de Sasuke et d'Itachi comme frère. Quoi que dans les souvenirs que je vois Itachi est plus souriant et ouvert. Toujours le même génie, mais gentil. Sasuke reste Sasuke, toujours en compétition.

Ne comprenant pas où j'ai atterrie, je me remémore, non sans difficulté les derniers événements. Avant de reprendre conscience j'étais dans le village en plein combat. Uchiwa Madara, c'est sa faute, son jutsu et après Kyubi qui prend le contrôle.

"Kyubi tu es là ?" Et oui, je pose la question, je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis que je me suis réveiller.

**"Pas la peine de beugler, je suis pas sourd."**

"Désoler parfois j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Passer les 500 ans tu es plus de toute fraîcheur." Se lancer des pics comme ça, c'était notre façon à nous de nous rapprocher et à force c'est presque devenu une habitude.

**"Tu m'as réveillé pour me parler de mon âge, parce que là je suis pas trop d'humeur. J'ai utiliser pas mal de chacra pour nous protéger du jutsu de cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa"**

"C'est à ce sujet que je t'ai appelé. Tu vois pas une différence, regarde autour de toi." Comme il est capable de voir le monde extérieur à travers moi, il joue les voyeurs pour passé le temps.

**"Je vois, je n'ai pas réussi à repousser son attaque. Je l'ai juste dévier, son jutsu devait nous enfermer dans un univers sous son contrôle, pour nous transportait sans risquer qu'on s'échappe."**

"Ok, j'ai à peu près compris mais ou est ce qu'on se trouve. Et ces flash que j'ai eu en me réveillant. Cette photo, cette chambre, c'est quoi tous ce bordel ?"

**"Tu vas commencé par te calmer. Pour ce qui de ces flash, ces souvenirs, elles sont à toi. Enfin, au Naruto de ce monde."**

"C...Ce...CE MONDE."

**"Je te l'ai expliqué, je n'ai pas réussi à contrer l'attaque. A la place, je nous ai envoyé dans un autre monde. Un monde parallèle au nôtre, il devrait logiquement y avoir les mêmes personnes. Mais, je ne pouvais en choisir un ou nous y étions déjà."**

"Tu veut dire que je ne suis pas dans ce monde. Regarde cette photo, je suis bien dessus et les souvenirs que j'ai. Tu as dit toi même qu'elles viennent du Naruto d'ici."

**"Oui je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de Naruto dans ce monde."**

"Tu sous entant que je serais mort ici ?"

**"Essaye de te concentrer sur les derniers souvenirs de ton autre. Tu devrais avoir tes réponses."**

Je me souvient d'une mission qui as mal tourner, en grande partis à cause de moi. Tiens, d'ailleurs beaucoup de missions se passé mal, par la faute du Naruto de ce monde. Une vrai catastrophe ambulante, pire que moi. Bien pire que moi, cette mission lui avait coûté la vie. Je le vois sur le chemin du retour, c'était une mission de renseignement. Une vrai réussite, pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait des siennes. Mais, à une journée de Konoha, il y avait des déserteurs, une bonne dizaine. Il est allé les provoquer, non mais quel con. Ils étaient en surnombre et tous au moins niveau chunins, si ce n'est jounins. Un combat s'engagea, très vite Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke se sont joint à lui. Ses coéquipiers ont réussi à les repousser, mais pas assez vite. Un déserteur de Kiri avait réussi à lui planter un kounaï dans le ventre. Vu le liquide mauve qui coule de la blessure, elle devait être empoisonné. Les images s'estompe peu à peu, il ne reste que du noir. Je comprend à ce moment, qu'il est mort, que je suis mort.

Ayant vue cette scène, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres, une question me revient sans cesse en tête.

"Dit Kyu, tu as bien dit que dans ce monde on ne pouvais exister ?"

**"Oui pourquoi, tu as bien vu qu'elle mort stupide ton autre a eu, non ?"**

"Oué, oué, c'est pas ce que je veut dire. Tu n'existe pas ici et je ne suis pas ton hôte c'est ça?"

**"Tu as tous compris, enfin en partis. Dans ce monde il n'existe que huit démons à queues et le Kyubi n'est jamais né."**

"Ok, et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

"Tu l'as dit je suis sensé être mort ici. Alors y a pas un moyen de retourner d'où on vient?"

**"Même si il y en avais, on ne peut pas. La technique que j'ai utilisé à détruit le monde d'où nous venons."**

"T...Tu veux dire qu'ils sont tous mort, c'est pas possible."

**"Calme toi renardeau, je suis toujours là je te signal. Et puis, pratiquement toutes les personnes que tu connaissais, étaient déjà mort. Konoha était à moitié détruit et toi, je suppose qu'ici tu pourras refaire ta vie."**

Tout compte fait Kyu avait raison. J'avais plus rien là-bas, cette dernière année je n'ai connu que la guerre. Enchaînant bataille sur bataille. Mes amis étaient mort et j'étais seul. Peut être qu'ici je pourrais avoir une autre vie.

"Très bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Alors qu'est ce que tu dit d'aller faire un petit tour, pour voir les différences avec nôtre monde."

**"Je suis pour, mais je te conseil de changer d'apparence. Je ne pense pas qu'un mort passe inaperçu."**

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles, que je mets en place un henge. Je suis à présent un jeune garçon de 14 ans, brun, yeux noisette, avec des vêtements de ville sombre.

Après cette petite transformation, je sors par la fenêtre et me dirige vers le centre du village. Les rues étaient animées, pas de bâtiments en ruine, ni de cadavres sur les trottoirs. Konoha, ici était en paix, j'avais presque oublier ce que c'était.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte mes pas me conduise ver la tour des Hokages. Mon coeur rate un battement quand je reconnais l'homme qui sort de la tour. Le Yondaime est là, devant moi et en vie. Je l'avais vue grâce aux souvenirs de mon autre, mais de le voir de mes propres yeux, sa fait un choc. Bizarrement il à l'aire un peu plus maigre, d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux, autrefois pétillant de malice. Aujourd'hui ils sont terne, ne reflétant plus que lassitude et fatigue.

Malgré moi je le suis, impossible d'ignorés cet homme, mon idole, mon père. Il se faufile dans les rues, s'éloignant de l'agitation pour arriver dans le coin le moins accueillant de la ville. A un carrefour il disparaît de ma vue, en moins d'une seconde, je sens une lame sous ma gorge.

"Qui es tu, un assassin?"

"Non, non mais je vous admire tellement que je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis désolé de vous avoir suivi."

Sous le coup de la surprise, c'est tout ce qui m'ai passé par la tête. Je n'ai même pas remarquer que j'avais désactivé le henge. Quand il desserra sa prise, je me retournas pour faire face à un Hokage livide. Je comprend mon erreur trop tard.

"Ak...Aki...Akira, c'est impossible tu es mort. Qui êtes vous?"

"Calmez-vous, je vais tous vous expliquez, mais c'est une longue histoire, alors si on pouvais allé dans un endroit plus calme."

Reprenant un visage stoïque, il me demande de le suivre vers son terrain d'enterrement personnel. Une fois arriver, nous nous asseyons à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Le temps était magnifique et nous étions dans une grande prairie un peu éloigné du village, tout était calme. Depuis qu'il m'avait vu sans ma transformation, il ne m'avais pas quitter des yeux. C'est gêner et confus que je commence à lui raconter mon histoire.

"Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. (voyant qu'il allait répliquer, j'enchaîna.) Je ne suis pas vôtre Akira Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Je sais que ça peu paraître dingue, mais je viens d'un autre monde identique au vôtre, sauf pour quelques détails."

"Un autre monde. Oui tu l'as dit c'est complètement dingue. Et tu voudrais que je te crois?"

"Laissez moi raconter toute mon histoire, vous verrez si vous me croyez ou pas."

"Très bien, je te laisse une chance, tu peut continuer." Je voyais dans le regard du Yondaime son besoin de croire que ce que je dis soit la vérité. Comme si il n'avait toujours pas accepter la mort de son fils.

"Alors comme je vous l'ai dit je m'appelle Naruto. Dans le monde d'où je viens, je suis un jounin de Konoha." (Les sourcils de l'Hokage se levèrent par la surprise, jounin.)

Je commença mon histoire, en lui racontant pour la guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversé, sans rentrer dans les détails et termina par ma confrontation avec Uchiwa Madara et comment je suis arrivé ici. Sa m'as pris deux heures rien que pour ça. J'ai passer sous silence le faite que je sois l'hôte du démon renard. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais on sait jamais.

Depuis que j'avais arrêter de parler, le blond en face de moi me scrutais du regard. Sans doute pour desseller un mensonge, mais avec tous les détails que j'ai donné, même sur le fonctionnement du village d'où je viens, il ne pouvais douter de mes mots. Il consentit enfin à reprendre la parole.

"Ton histoire est tout bonnement incroyable. Mais je veut bien te croire. C'est ta véritable apparence et pour ce qui est des mondes parallèle, quelqu'un m'en avais déjà parler."

"Merci Hokage-sama"

"Ha,ha,ha entendre un Hokage-sama sortir te ta bouche, c'est vraiment quelque chose, même si je sais que tu n'est pas vraiment mon Akira." Il avait fini sa phrase avec une grande tristesse dans la voie.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas votre fils, mais à mon arriver ici, j'ai récupéré certains de ces souvenirs. Je..." (Faut dire que j'avais oublier de lui préciser ce petit détail)

"Tu veux dire que tu as en mémoire les souvenirs de mon fils?"

"Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup sur le sujet. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Akira et moi somme une même et unique personne. Je ne pouvais arriver dans un monde ou j'existez déjà."

"Je crois que je comprend en partie. Tu es Naruto et en même temps Akira, en arrivant ici tu récupère ce que ton autre à laisser. D'une certaine manière tu es un peu mon fils."

"Hokage-sama, je suis désolé, je ne pourrais jamais remplacer vôtre fils. Même avec ses souvenirs, je ne serais jamais lui. Je ne veux p..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne t'es jamais demander de remplacer mon fils. Mais comme tu l'as dit tu es toi, qu'importe les mondes. Donc je présume que dans ton monde tu était aussi mon fils ?"

"Là d'où je viens je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Là-bas le Yondaime est mort le jour de ma naissance. J'ai découvert que ressemant qui était mes parents. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille. Sur ce point je serais presque jaloux d'Akira."

"Tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais pas retourner dans ton monde. Alors reste ici, avec moi, dans ma famille, ta famille. J'ai peut être perdu un fils, mais avec toi j'ai l'impression d'en avoir un autre. "

"Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire"

A l'intérieur de moi je sent Kyubi, qui c'est réveiller et à suivit nôtre conversation. Et il a son mot à dire, vu que lui aussi est coincé ici.

_**"Alors accepte, tu pourras enfin voir ce que sa fait que d'avoir une famille. Personne ici ne sait que tu est mon hôte."**_

_"Oui mais j'ai l'impression d'usurper la place d'un autre."_

_**"C'est toi l'autre. Et tu ne vole rien, il est mort. Dit toi que tu pourras aider cette homme, que tu admire depuis tellement d'année. Et moi je pourrais en apprendre d'avantage sur celui qui a réussi à me battre."**_

_"Je vois c'est ça ta motivation. Et après tout pourquoi pas."_

Revenant à la réalité, il faut dire que quand je parle avec Kyubi, je ne vois pas le temps passé.

"Ok, j'accepte. Mais qu'est ce que vous allez dire aux autres. Après tout je suis sensé être mort ici."

"Laisse moi m'occupe de tout. J'ai déjà ma petit idée."

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez accrocher. Ce n'est que le premier chapitre mais par la suite j'entre plus dans les explications.

Donc donner moi vôtre avis. REVIEWS 8


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre encore désolé pour les fautes.

Malgré tout bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

A la fin de mon histoire quand j'ai accepté sa proposition, j'ai vu un immense sourire sur son visage. Lui, qui le matin même était tellement triste, ces yeux étain son maintenant brillant. Je le comprend aujourd'hui une nouvelle vie débute pour moi, mais également pour lui.

Lorsqu'on arrive à la tour, dans son bureau, je reprend mon apparence normal, sous les yeux médusé du senin Jiraya qui attendait le Yondaime. L'hokage lui raconte mon histoire sans les détails. C'est comme ça qu'on revient au sujet de ma futur vie, ici.

"Jiraya, tu viens de revenir au village après toutes ses années d'errance. Personne ici ne t'avais revus depuis longtemps, en fait depuis la naissance de mon fils. C'est pour sa que j'ai pensé faire passé Naruto pour ton élève, le frère jumeau d'Akira." Le Yondaime avait fait sa demande aussi calme que possible.

Akira c'est comme sa que tous me connaissais ici. Naruto étant sont second prénom, mais personne ne l'utiliser, sauf son père pour le gronder quand il avait encore fait des sienne.

"Je ne vois pas de problème, surtout que d'après ce que tu m'as dit, dans son monde j'ai été son sensei. C'est sa gamin."

Avec un petit sourire, je hoche juste la tête. C'est vraiment trop étrange, Jiraya, vivant et devant moi. Déjà qu'à la vue du quatrième hokage j'ai cru m'évanouir mais là, j'arrive même plus à prononcer un mot.

Voyant mon malaise, ils se demandaient ce que j'avais.

"Oui, vous **l'étiez**." J'avais bien insister sur le dernier mot et les deux légende comprirent que le senin que je connaissais été mort. Je n'étais pas rentrer dans les détails au sujet des personnes mortes, sur ce sujet j'étais rester évasif. Voulant changer de sujet Ero-senin me proposa de tester mon niveau, vu que je vais passer pour son élève et qu'il m'a soit disant élever, j'accepte.

Je le suis jusqu'à un terrain d'entraînement inoccupé, nous passons par les toits pour plus de discrétion . Derrière nous Minato Namikaze, à croire que Jiraya n'est pas le seul à voir de quoi je suis capable. Sans doute pour voir réellement si ce que je lui est raconter sur moi est exacte.

A peine arriver que le senin m'envoie un coup de poing dans la figure, j'arrive à l'éviter de justesse. Il enchaîne avec une rafale de coup, les uns plus violent que les autres. Un échange de taijutsu s'engage, je constate avec bonheur que son niveau et ses techniques ne diffère pas trop avec celui que je connais. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il arête ses attaques.

"C'est bon, j'ai eu un aperçu de ton niveau. Je suis surpris tu est vraiment très fort pour ton âge. Pour l'instant je vais m'en tenir au taijutsu. Si tu est aussi si fort pour ce qui est du ninjutsu, on va rameuter tout les ninjas du coin. Vient on va prendre un bain, les sources de Konoha m'ont manqué et tu pourras m'en dire un peu plus sur toi, tes techniques, ta vie."

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perd dans mon fou rire assez sonore. Les deux autres me regarde en s'interrogeant sur mon état mentale.

"C'est que vous êtes pareille Ero-senin. Je paris que ce n'est pas pour prendre un bain que vous allez aux sources. Vôtre intérêt ne serait pas le bain des femmes."

Là, c'est deux blond qui sont mort de rire et le troisième qui avait rougis à ma remarque et maugréais à voie haute que c'était pour ses recherches et comme quoi il était un génie.

Rire ainsi sa faisait longtemps, être heureux ne plus à se soucier de la prochaine bataille ou combien de mort il allait encore y avoir. Porter toutes ses responsabilité, je crois que j'étais trop jeune. Arriver aux bains on s'assied un peu à l'écart, la brume cache assez bien nos visages. La conversation se poursuit sur tous ce que j'ai appris, mes connaissances et techniques que je pouvais effectuer. Leurs visages étaient de plus en plus drôle. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce que je sois déjà un ermite du mont Myôboku et que je maîtrise aussi le senjutsu. Mais quand je leur ai dit pour le rasengan, que j'ai appris en un temps record et en prime je l'ai améliorer, ils ont failli se noyer. Ont été reste plus d'une heure aux sources, une fois sortie Minato invita Jiraya chez lui. Je crois que c'est pour faciliter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il m'avait prévenu pour sa famille, il leur raconterait tout à mon sujet. Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa femme et Sasuke et Itachi étaient en âge de comprendre et de garder le secret et j'étais d'accord.

J'avais quand même garder le henge, juste pour que le choc ne soit pas trop dure d'un coup. Bien oui, imaginer que je me rapplique en disant " yo c'est moi la réplique de Naruto, a non, ici il s'appelle Akira", je crois que sa jetterais un froid. La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est me faire mal voir dès le début. Mais je stresse quand même un peu.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sasuke, je lui planté un katana dans le ventre. Je parle même pas d'Itachi, les premières fois que je l'ai vu, il essayait de me capturer pour une organisation qui voulait ma mort. Sans oublier la mère Uchiwa, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer, tous ce que je sais d'elle c'est par l'intermédiaire des souvenirs d'Akira. Elle à l'aire gentille, bonne cuisinière mais qui peut être autoritaire, avec quatre garçons à la maison.

A l'intérieur de la maison tout est identique à ces souvenirs, rien n'a changer. Nous arrivons au salon, Itachi est en plein discussion avec son frère et leur mère et à la cuisine, par le bruit qui y vient. En nous apercevant il arrête de parler pour nous dévisager. Ils saluent d'abord Jiraya, sa réputation l'ayant précéder tout le village doit savoir à quoi il ressemble, puis ils se tournent vers moi.

"Et qui est ce jeune garçon?" C'était Mikoto la mère des frangins Uchiwa qui venait de revenir de la cuisine, quand elle avait entendu Ero-senin rigolait.

"Et bien c'est une très longue histoire." Minato, avait prononcer en rigolant , les trois Uchiwa, qui depuis la mort de son fils ne riait plus, furent plus qu'étonnais par la bonne humeur du hokage. Mais décida de l'écouter, car visiblement ils se doutaient que j'en étais la cause.

"Tout d'abord vous aviez sûrement remarquer qu'il est sous henge. Avant qu'il ne reprenne son apparence normal, je tenais à vous prévenir que sa pourrais vous causez un choque. Alors pas de panique."

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un signe de tête. Je désactives donc ma technique sous les yeux écarquiller des trois bruns. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, sous le choque. Mikoto c'était affalé sur le canapé, sous le coup de l'émotion. Sasuke s'était rapproché de moi, instinctivement je me recula. Même si je sais qu'ici il est différent, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je revoyais nôtre combat, ma main pleine de sang, de son sang. Surtout son visage, ses yeux dont la vie les quittent peu à peu. Ayant vu mon mouvement de recule et pour dissiper tout malentendu, le chef de famille décida de raconter une fois encore mon histoire dans les grande ligne.

Ils me regardaient tous avec étonnement. Je les comprend si quelqu'un que je connaissais et qui est mort se pointe devant moi en me disant que je ne suis pas la personne que tu connais mais son double d'un monde parallèle, je crois que je demanderais si ma santé mental n'est pas atteint.

On les laisse le temps de digérais les informations qu'ils viennent d'apprendre pour continuer. Minato leur demande quand même si je peux rester chez eux, vu que je ne connais personne ici et que je ne peux pas retourner d'où je viens. C'est la dernière personne à qui je penserais demander de l'aide qui répond.

"Bien sur, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu es un peu nôtre baka d'Akira. Te voir me rappel à quel point mon idiot de petit frère peu me manquer." Itachi, franchement, il est trop différent de celui que je connais.

"Bienvenu dans la famille Ak...Naruto-kun. Désoler sa va me prendre un peu de temps pour m'habituer à ton nom. Mais j'espère que tu vas te plaire ici." Pour rajouter à ses paroles la seul femme de la pièce, venait m'enlacer en me faisant une bise sur la joue.

Le seul qui n'avait encore rien dit, était aussi celui d'on je craignais le plus la réaction. Le seul mouvement vers moi c'est soldé par un rejet de ma part. Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais il est identique au Sasuke que je connais. Enfin seulement physiquement, sauf pour ces cheveux, il sont plus long. On dirait une réplique plus androgyne d'Itachi.

"Sa me va si il ne traîne pas dans mes pattes. Si il est aussi nul qu'Akira, je risque encore de terminer à l'hôpital."

A l'annonce de son nom, la pièce devenait plus froide. Leurs visages se décomposèrent, même le yondaime qui affichait un petit sourire, retrouva la mine triste de notre première rencontre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas le voir ainsi. Outre le fait qu'il soit l'homme que je respectais le plus enfant, aujourd'hui il se rapproche plus de l'image paternel qui m'a tant fait défaut étant plus jeune.

"Ne t'inquiète pas c'est plutôt toi qui risque de me gêner. Là d'où je viens, j'étais à la tête des unités d'ambu."

On me fixait pour voir si je mentais, je me rappel qu'Akira adorait raconter des bobards. Franchement j'étais pas un cadeau, comme pour prouver se que je venais de dire n'était pas un mensonge, surtout que j'avais omis de préciser mon grade à l'hokage, j'effectue un rasengan. D'abord normal, puis j'y insuffle de mon affinité vent, il se transforme alors en rasengan shuriken. Ils étaient tous médusé, mais c'est une pointe de fierté que je dessellais dans les yeux de mon nouveau père. A cette pensé un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

La soirée était bien avancé et après toutes ces émotions, nous décidions d'aller dormir. Un sommeille réparateur serait pas de trop pour affronter la journée de demain qui s'annoncer rude. Minato avait décidé d'annoncer a tout le village qu'il avait encore un fils vivant et que celui-ci était de retour après des années d'entraînement avec l'un des senins légendaire, Jiraya.

Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire si vous avez encore des questions, reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre, désolé pour le retard, mais mon ordi m'a lâcher et il fallait que je patiente pour en avoir un autre. Alors voilà la suite en espérant que vous continuez toujours de suivre ma fic.

Chapitre 3

Au matin, je me réveille vers dix heure, je ne me rappel pas de la dernière fois ou j'ai fait une grasse matinée. Ou tout simplement dormir plus de deux heures d'affilé. Je me sens étrangement bien, calme et reposé.

Fini les champs de bataille, le décompte des morts en fin de celle ci. Le seul moment un tant sois peu plaisant étaient mes petits carnage en solo. Vivre seize ans avec un renard plus que démoniaque, à quelque peu détint sur moi, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il disait que mes années ado l'avait traumatisé, en plus de lui avoir fichu la honte. Bin quoi elle était cool ma tenu orange, c'est vrai que sa ne passé pas inaperçu, je crois qu'il a voué un culte au déserteur qui me l'avait cramer, quand j'étais en entraînement.

J'ai repris la chambre d'Akira, personne ne l'utilise, mais j'ai quand même demander l'autorisation de la changer. Personne n'entrer plus ici, je vais avoir du boulot pour tout nettoyer et emballer ses affaires.

En repensant a sa vie, ses souvenirs affluer dans ma tête. Je comprenais mieux son comportement et ce qui a entraîner sa mort. J'aurais tout donner pour avoir une vie comme la sienne, une famille aimante, un père affectueux, l'admiration des villageois et surtout une maison chaleureuse ou rentrer le soir après mes missions. Mais, pour lui c'était un poids, il était aussi seul que moi.

Tout d'abords avoir un père c'est géniale, mais quand celui-ci est l'un des plus fort Hokage qu'il y est jamais eu , c'est une autres histoire. Beaucoup trop d'attente et d'attention sur le fils de ce grand héros. Minato ne lui accorder pas non plus beaucoup d'attention trop pris par son travaille ou il s'était réfugier les premières année de sa vie après le décès de sa femme.

Ensuite les villageois bien qu'il ne le regardait pas avec la haine dont j'ai du faire fasse étant petit, lui c'est l'admiration qui le poussé a faire l'idiot. Voulant répondre à leur attente et n'arrivant pas a contrôler le trop plein de chacra il passé plus pour un idiot.

Et enfin il y eu cette famille recomposé, une mère aimante et deux frères surdoué. Le pus grand, attentionné qui prenait soit de lui. Mais sa rivalité avec Sasuke la desservie. Il le voyait comme un rivale en tout. D'abord son père il avait peur que Sasuke ne prenne sa place dans le coeur de son père. Il voulait donc essayer de le surpasser dans tout les domaines, mais c'est l'inverse qui ce produisit. Donc il enchaîner les bêtises et les gaffes en essayant de le battre. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il a voulu arrêter ces déserteurs. J'arrive un peut mieux à le comprendre.

Mais pour l'instant s'est mon estomac qui crie famine, qui me rappelle à l'ordre. Hier après toutes ses émotions, je n'ai même pas pu manger. En y repensant sa doit bien faire deux jours que je ne me suis rien mit sous la dent.

Quand j'entre dans le salon, j'aperçois sur la table, un plateau avec plein de nourriture, sous un film transparent.

"C'est pour toi, je peux le réchauffer si tu veux."

La jolie brune devant moi m'avais adresser ses mots avec tellement de douceur dans la voie. N'étant pas habituer et ne voulant pas déranger plus que nécessaire, je refuse poliment et m'assoie pour déjeuner. Je ne suis définitivement pas à l'aise. Même en me disant que c'est ma nouvelle maison, ma nouvelle vie, ce seras difficile pour moi de m'y faire. J'étais habituer à vivre seul dans mon petit apart et durant ces derniers mois j'étais pratiquement tout le temps dans les quartiers des ambus.

Ayant terminer mon gargantuesque petit déjeuner, je me prend une douche et met des vêtements que m'a prêter Sasuke. Ils m'ont proposer les affaire d'Akira, mais voyant que le sujet était délicat, j'ai préféré m'abstenir. Déjà que je suis sa copie conforme, si en plus je mets ses fringues, il vont avoir encore plus de mal à faire leurs deuils.

Quittant la demeure chaleureuse, je me dirige vert la tour des Hokages. En chemin je croise des visages familiers, mais ayant changer d'apparence personne ne me reconnais. "Mes amis", ils ont la même apparence, sauf pour certain détails. Mais, pour l'instant il vaut mieux ne pas me faire remarquer, je continue donc ma route.

A destination je préfère passer par la fenêtre. A l'intérieur du bureau, cinq homme étaient en pleine conversation. Mettant placer dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, il semble que personne ne m'ai remarquer. C'est une technique que j'ai développer pour la récolte d'information.

Je reconnais assez facilement les personnes présentent. Il y a tout d'abord le Yondaime, ensuite Jiraya, Itachi, Sasuke et ...

"Jiji...Oups" J'avais prononcer cette phrase à voie haute et tous ce sont retourner dans ma direction. J'étais dans l'ombre derrière le bureau de Minato et ils n'avaient pas sentit ma présence avant que je ne crie.

Finalement c'est l'éclaire jaune de Konoha qui brise le silence par un éclat de voie singulier, il riait. La stupeur de tout le monde passé et le calme retrouver pour les deux blond de la pièce. C'est vrai quoi, en plus de rencontré une légende vivante qui c'était avérer être mon père, retrouver mon ancien sensei mort, voilà que je voyais devant moi la personne que je considérais comme mon grand père et vu sa tête il ne doit pas différer de beaucoup avec celui que je connaissais.

"Désolez je ne voulais pas vous interrompe."

"Ce n'est pas grave, mais comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire remarquer par les plus grands shinobi de Konoha?"

"Très simple, j'ai utiliser une technique d'infiltration que j'ai mit au point pendant mon entraînement avec Jiraya-sensei." C'est avec une pointe de fierté que me répond le senin.

"Alors mon homologue dans ton monde doit être aussi fort que moi."

"Après nôtre petit échauffement d'hier, je dirais que vous vous valez. Mais comme je n'ai eu qu'un aperçus, je ne peux en être sur."

"Tu doit être Naruto, d'après la manière que tu m'as appelé, je dirais que tu était proche de l'ancien Hokage et à ta tête il devait être mort."

"En effet le Sadaime est mort lorsque j'avais douze ans à mon examen de chunin. Il est mort pour protéger le village."

" Je vois, mais dit moi tu as vraiment passer cette examen à douze ans?"

Je vois bien ou il veut en venir, ici il l'as passer à quatorze ans et est le seul qui est échouer dans sont équipe.

"Oui, mais il à été interrompu par une intrusion du village caché d'Oto, avec à sa tête le traite Orochimaru."

"OROCHIMARU? Je n...Tu...Tu parle bien de mon élève, une des trois feuilles du village?"

"Je sais, ici il n'a jamais trahi Konoha, il est même un remarquable sensei, pour les élèves dont il a la charge. Mais de là d'où je viens, c'est un déserteur qui pratiquer des recherches interdite sur le corps humain."

Il doivent se demander dans quel monde de fou je viens, avec tous ce que je leur ai raconter sans parler de ce qu'ils ignorent. Je ne leur ai pratiquement rien raconter sur leur sujet. Mort, traite, sacrifier, fou et j'en passe.

"Passons, ici tout doit te sembler différent, surtout les gens que tu connais. Tu doit déjà avoir vu les différences avec ses souvenirs. Vu ton niveau, je t'inscris pour l'épreuve de jounin qui se tient cette année à Suna. Je ferais l'annonce du retour de mon fils dans deux heures, je veux que tu sois présent."

"Très bien, mais pour ses souvenirs ce ne sont que des flash. Il y en a beaucoup trop et je n'arrive pas à voir tous avec précision. Mais, j'ai vu que vous étiez en mauvais termes avec Suna."

"En effet, le Kazekage Gaara no Subaku, nous rend la tache difficile. Il est le porteur d'un démon, il a pu avoir ce poste en tuant son père quand il avait quatorze ans. Depuis il est à la tête du village. Beaucoup le craigne car il tue toutes personnes qui se met sur son chemin."

"C'est un tueur psychopathe dénué de sentiment." Sasuke avait prononcer ses mots avec un pointe de nostalgie.

Je me rappel l'équipe sept avait rencontrer celle du sable pendant une mission qui avait mal tourner. C'est Gaara qui leur sauva la vie en tuant quatre ninjas de niveau jounin en une attaque. Il avait un sourire dément sur le visage.

Mais sa ne me plaie pas qu'il parle comme sa du roux. Gaara est Gaara, je suis sur qu'il n'est pas si différent de celui que je connais. Celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère pour moi. Quand je perdais mes amis les uns après les autres, c'est auprès de Gaara que je trouvais du réconfort. Etant l'allié de Konoha, il s'était déplacer en personne pour nous aider, pour m'aider. Il est mort dans mes bras, en me protégeant. C'est à la suite de cela que je t'ai tuer toi qui autrefois m'était si cher, mon meilleur ami.

Vu que je suis condamner à rester ici, je te le jure je vais te sauver Gaara, mon frère.

Cette petite réunion ce poursuit avec un nouvel arrivant, Kakashi. Lui aussi était mort dans un affrontement conte Madara. Il n'avait pas était à la hauteur, son sharingan ne faisait pas le poids face au fondateur du clan Uchiwa.

Il a été mit au courant pour moi, vu qu'ici il fait partis de l'élite des ambus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il serait l'un des quatre lieutenants, avec Itachi. Pour ce qui est des deux autres je n'ai rien pu en tirer, de même pour le chef.

Ils ont décidé de me mettre dans la même équipe que Sasuke. C'est la seul ou il manque un membre et comme ils connaissent déjà mon identité cela faciliteras les choses. Le seul membre qui ne doit pas découvrir la vérité est Sakura. Refaire partit de l'équipe sept, avec tout ces membres va me faire bizarre.

Nous continuons pendant les deux heures à peaufiner ma nouvelle identité, ce que je devais dire quand on me poserais des questions et mon grade. Quand la réunion prit fin, il était déjà l'heur de l'annonce. Nous nous dirigeons vers le toit ou déjà beaucoup de ninjas étaient arrivé. La foule grossissait de plus en plus. Ce genre de rassemblement était rare, surtout avec les civils.

A la vue de l'Hokage, des applaudissement se fit entendre, ainsi que des cri d'encouragement. Sa ce voyait le peuple aimer son chef, sa ma fait sourire. Ce que je savais de l'éclaire jaune était raconter dans des livres d'histoire. Pouvoir le constater était une autre chose. Le peuple était content de voir son dirigeant, surtout après la tragédie qu'il avait vécu. Perde son fils, était pour n'importe quel père un calvaire.

Il commença son discourt par les salutations habituel et l'annonce du retour au village du troisième senin Jiraya, l'ermite au crapaud. Ensuite calma les applaudissements de la foule à la vue d'une des trois feuille légendaire. Pour prendre un ton plus sérieux.

"J'ai également une autre annonce à faire. Cela me concerne, comme vous le savez tous, mon fils Akira est mort il y à six mois. Cela m'a fendu le coeur de perde mon fils aussi tôt. Mais il est mort en tant que shinobi de Konoha et c'est comme ça que je veux que vous vous rappeliez de lui.

Mais ce que vous ignorez c'est que j'ai un deuxième fils, Naruto."

La foule était rester silencieuse. Minato attendait les réactions, mais personne ne bougeait ou ne se risquer à prononcer un mot. Au bout de quelque minutes il reprit en me faisant signe d'approcher.

"Je vous présent donc mon second fils Naruto Akira Namikaze-Uzumaki, l'élève et disciple de Jiraya."

C'était moi qui avait proposer d'inverser nos prénom. Je garderais toujours une trace de mon autre ainsi, il ferait toujours partie de moi. En annonçant cette décision le Kage en était ému, j'ai bien vu que ça le toucher et pour rajouter il m'a proposer de prendre son nom. Porté le nom de mon père est une grande fierté.

La foule aussi à réagi à l'entente de mon nom et encore plus en me voyant. J'étais la copie presque conforme d'Akira. Hormis les trois traits qui orne mes joues.

"Bonjour, comme mon père l'a dit je suis le disciple de Jiraya-sama. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'étais pas au village pendant toutes ces années. J'ai voyager et parcouru le monde avec mon maître.

Pour ce qui est de cacher mon existence, c'est tout simplement une question de sécurité. Les ennemis de mon père était nombreux, ils auraient profité du fait que j'étais un enfant et hors du village pour me capturer et faire pression sur lui."

" Vu son physique vous l'aurez sans doute compris, Naruto est le frère jumeau d'Akira. Mais il est né avec une importante dose de chacra. Cela aurez pu être dangereux pour lui comme pour le village. C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont fait prendre cette décision de l'éloigner du village.

A partir d'aujourd'hui il intégreras l'équipe de Kakashi et il participeras aux prochaines épreuves pour devenir jounin, avec son équipe."

A la fin du discourt, tout le monde avait les yeux braquait sur moi. J'y prêtais aucune attention. L'habitude d'avoir grandit dans un village ou l'on vous déteste.

De retour dans le bureau de l'Hokage l'équipe sept au grand complet était présente. Sakura comme les autres au par avant me dévisagea. Elle se présenta en bonne et du forme. J'ai fait comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrer, mais à l'intérieur c'était le choc. Le souvenir d'elle morte dans un cratère après un raide sur l'hôpital est encore présent. Elle c'était sacrifier pour protéger des patients.

Avoir était ambu à du bon. J'arrive maintenant à mieux maîtriser mes sentiments. Ainsi lorsque je me présentas à elle, je ne laisse rien paraître de mon trouble sur mon visage.

Présentation terminer, l'atmosphère était tendu. M'avoir dans leur équipe doit raviver des souvenirs. Pour nous détendre et essayer de créer des liens Kakashi nous propose un petit entraînement collectif. Nous acceptons et nous dirigeons vers un terrain d'entraînement vide.

Le reste de la journée nous la passons à nous jauger. Eux pour voir mon niveau et moi pour voir leurs différences avec mon monde. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il sont plus faible. Sakura n'est pas la grande ninja médecin et ne possède pas la grande force qu'avait Tsunade baa-chan.

Sasuke lui ne maîtrise pas aussi bien son sharingan et sa maîtrise du katana dépasse à peine la moyenne.

Kakashi c'est joint à nous pour la fin de l'entraînement, son niveau est a peu près similaire. Niveau technique, il en connaît autant et c'est aussi un grand fan des livres d'éro-senin.

J'avoue que depuis sa mort, je me suis mit à lire ses livres. Au début pour garder un souvenir de lui, mais au final j'y ai prit du plaisir. Sans parler de ma boule de poile qui est devenu accroc. Si je ne lui donne pas sa dose quotidienne d'icha icha paradise, il me fait la gueule, un vrai gamin.

C'est au coucher du soleil que nous mettons fin à l'entraînement. Ils ont été impressionner par mon niveau. Logique j'ai réussi à battre Sasuke et Sakura en même temps et en plus j'ai tenu tête au ninja copieur.

Traversant le village l'équipe Kakashi, tombe sur la nouvelle génération au grand complet devant le resto de grillade. Il nous invite à les rejoindre, nous nous empressons d'accepter, après la séance qu'on vient de faire on meurt littéralement de faim.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'installer que les questions fusent. Comme le dit si bien Shika, "galère".

Voilà voilà alors reviews!


End file.
